At Last
by Marie-Caroline
Summary: Teddy has always wanted to makes his godfather proud of him - at last he may have managed to do so. My submission to the "19 and maybe some more years later : a Next Generation competition." posted by xxx-angelin-xxx.


**Author's Note**** :** After a couple of years away from , I have finally returned and decided to get writing again – this is my submission in the "19 and maybe some more years later: a Next Generation Competition" posted by xxx-angelin-xxx.

I chose Teddy Lupin as my character and xxx-angelin-xxx gave me Harry Potter as a second character and the following prompt :

_Plastic Man - Seether_

_I am a plastic man, wish I can be the one you could be proud of._

_I'm losing heart again, wish I could show you what you think I'm made of._

_Someday I know I'll find my place, someday I know this pain will fade._

According to her, she thought I should write about a father-son relationship between Harry and Teddy – this is what came about, I know it's not much, it's probably not even very good, but hey, I've got to start somewhere, don't I? It's 762 words long so I suppose it qualifies as a oneshot.

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own Harry Potter (sadly, it's JK Rowling's), nor the lyrics of the song Plastic Man by Seether.

* * *

"Have any owls come for me yet?"

Teddy Lupin thundered down the stairs and into the Potters' kitchen, skidding to a halt in time to avoid crashing into Ginny who was carrying a tray piled with breakfast.

"Teddy!" she said in a slightly reproachful tone "Please be careful!"

"Sorry," He answered quickly "but _have_ any owls come for me?" He was barely able to stay still, fidgeting on the spot.

Harry, who had been watching the scene over his newspaper with amusement, folded it up and looked at his godson with a smile. "No, so calm down and join us for a bit of toast, will you? Besides, I'm sure you did fine – Emmeline _did_ let slip that you aced disguise and concealment – not that it's such a surprise, but don't worry, I'm sure the rest went just as well so relax!"

Teddy sat down and took the plate Ginny was handing to him. He was worried, and it showed. His auburn hair was liberally tinged with grey – and only slowly turned back to its usual color once he started eating a bit. Today was the day he would be getting the results for his test. He had always wanted to become an Auror, like his godfather, and today he would know if he succeeded or not. He really hoped he had, after all he wanted Harry to be proud of him. He knew his mother had been an Auror and his father a great fighter too, both killed in the great battle of Hogwarts, and he wanted to live up to their memory. He didn't know too much about his parents, he didn't feel quite ready to know all about them yet. Even at the age of twenty he wasn't sure how much he wanted to know. Harry and Ginny were his family now, as were Lily, James and Albus. His grandmother had passed away when he was nine and the Potters had then raised him.

"Teddy, it's going to be fine!" a little red head said, climbing onto his lap.

"Thanks Lils, I hope so." He was glad Lily was still home, after all James and Albus were at Hogwarts. "But I just _know_ I messed up my potions and antidotes and I'm not so sure about the transfiguration I did – I mean it seemed fine at the time, but now?"

"Teddy, stop worrying I'm sure you did very well." Ginny went around the table and laid a hand on his shoulder. Teddy felt some of the tensions leave him as she did so.

"Anyway," said Harry "now's not the time to be anxious, I think I just spotted a lovely grey barn owl coming our way!" And sure enough, in flew the bird, an official looking envelope clamped in its beak.

Teddy let out a breathless "Oh no." before holding out his hand and taking the letter, shaking slightly. He fumbled with the seal and broke it, opening the envelope and taking out the parchment it contained, then read :

"_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_We are very pleased to inform you that you are now part of the Auror's office at the Ministry of Magic. You are expected at the Ministry on Monday 23__rd__ to meet with the head of the Auror's office in order to get your first instructions._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Emmeline Vance, head of the Auror's office."_

His breathing eased with every line he read and by the time he had reached the signature he was smiling.

"I did it!" he said quietly looking up to see three beaming faces looking back. He laughed and repeated "I did it!" again and again.

"I knew it Teddy! You are the best!" Lily squealed throwing herself at him. He caught her and held her tight, whilst looking for his godfather's green eyes. He found them and was surprised to see them shining with what could have been tears.

"I'm very proud of you son," Harry said with a smile, clapping him on the shoulder, "your parents would have been too."

"Thanks." Teddy answered, a bit overwhelmed.

"Fine, now that we've gotten the good news of the day, how about a proper breakfast?" Ginny bustled around the kitchen some more and soon enough, everyone was chatting away merrily about the party Ginny absolutely wanted to throw in honour of the occasion.

As for Teddy he felt relieved, he had done it, he had managed to make Harry proud of him, to become an Auror, like his mother was.

"Harry? I think I'd like you to tell me stories about my parents."

* * *

**A/N :** the end! I know it's short and a bit rushed but I hope that I at least haven't made any blatant grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

I hope you enjoyed it and, if you feel like it, review! I'd love to know what you think.

EDIT : Yes, I am now aware that Emmeline Vance is actually dead by then, and that Harry is head of the Auror office - but let's just ignore this for the sake of the story, I might rewrite it someday, to suit canon better, but for now, I'll leave it at that :-)

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

** I'm going to be away from until my coming year at university is over (May 2011) but I WILL then answer all reviews/messages I will have received in the meantime, so if I don't answer any of you guys, no, I'm not dead, just drowning in my physics/chemistry/cellular biology/anatomy/psychology or whatever it is I'm studying right now...**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and/or faved this story, I really, really appreciate it :)  
**

**See you soon! **

**Marie-Caroline**


End file.
